Kristina Everric
Kristina 'Kris' Everric is the third legitimate child born to Robert Everric and Alexandria Everric, she is a descendant from the Moon Clan and a descendant of Ariston and Garrick Everric. She is also the younger sister to her full siblings, Selene and Arathorn and the older half sibling of Victoria. From her birth Kristina's life wasn't the most stable, forced to deal with family turmoil until her seventh birthday. At that point she studied within Aspera for a decade, before finally leaving and travelling the world alone. As of current, she is scholar but also a wanderer, however she remains based in ethier Yanille or Varrock however most of the time she decides to stay away from the majority of her family and just travel around the mainland, only now with another. Her skills range from medical skills to summoning, she is also talented in both water and ice magic which she utilises in combat, she could be seen as a talented mage. At the moment she is an active character on 42. Played by the user Livviy. Appearance When Kris was younger she had the same pale complexion as most of her close family, however once she began to travel her skin tone tanned to a light bronze and remained that colour. Her face is heart shaped and slightly narrow and her facial structure is fairly soft, though retaining high cheekbones. Her lips are a cupid bow in shape, and shaded medium pink and her nose is thin and turned up slightly. Her eyes are large and almond shapes, retaining the typical Everric shade of lime green though her eyes have darker flecks of green and gold within them and both eyes are framed by long eyelashes. Her hair is coal black mixed with a few strands of a very dark brown and reaches past her shoulders in length. It is usually split into a side parting and her fringe is tucked behind one ear. Her hair is wavy in style. She stands at around 5'7 in height and her form has now become lean but still quite skinny, she has barely any muscle on her arms or legs. She however has an hour glass figure and is quite top heavy. She has a fairly old claw scar that runs down from the left side of her neck. and has a tattoo marking on her left arm, however this is usually covered in clothing. Her clothes style is fairly loose, and she prefers wearing clothes styled like clothing worn by druids, and she wears worn out hunting boots as footwear. On her hips she has a belt that contains most of her potions, and pouches for summoning and runes. She rarely ever wears armour, but when she does she prefers to keep it black in colour and carry a dagger along with her normal equipment on her belt. Biography In the beginning. Nearly everything that could of gone wrong with Kris's birth went wrong, she was only slightly premature but her birth was somewhat violent and messy. The result of it was a fairly healthy baby girl and her mother before even being able to hold her child, dying, this would unfortunatly leave a mental scar on Kris in years to come. Kris's life began as a very uncomfortable one, her father quickly fell into a depression due to his wife's death and her relationship with her father became a little strained. Kris grew up trying to make sense of what was happening with her father, and made some attempts to form a bond with him. While she was a toddler, a weak one formed but it was enough to keep Kristina going. She was three when a new child arrived at her families doorstep, she was more than pleased to find out she had a new sister now. Kris helped her father raise the new child, Victoria as much as a four year old child could do. At this point in her life, Arathorn had now left the household and Kristina and Victoria were left by themselves. She ended up forming a close bond with her, and tried hard to keep her and Victoria from pestering their father who was still suffering. Kristina grew older, and grew more aware as she was forced to mature faster than most children her age. She still tried to talk to her father over his problems, though this rarely worked and she was still left mostly in the dark. She just focused on keeping Victoria happy, keeping her away from her father when he was drunk or had a new woman with him. They spent some time with their Grandmother when their father was unavailable, Kris had a strong bond with her and also formed one with her cousin, Allannah. It was after a rather strong argument that Kristina at the age of seven decided to follow in her brothers path and leave for training. She entered the Wizards tower, and began to train with her two chosen elements, fire and water. More leaning towards the use of water magic as she matured. She tried to visit Victoria as much as she could, but the strain that was on her relationship with her father put her off. It was when she moved onto Aspera at ten that this strain finally disappeared again, Kris kept training and just kept in the company of her older brother and Allannah when she could. She struggled more at Aspera, not exactly liking most of the other students. She still tried to visit her family, not knowing of the rift that had happened between Victoria and Robert which was sparked by some physical violence. Kristina was naive of it until it was too late. When she was thirteen Kristina arrived for another visit, and noted Victoria was gone. She went to Robert, and demanded to know where she was, and as it turned out Victoria had left and ran away. Kris went to drag Robert out with her, and spent a good week just looking around Kandarin to try and get hold of her runaway sister. After that week, Kris just had to give up for the time being and she returned to Aspera slightly upset to continue her training. Travelling the world Hoping to reunite with her brother who disappeared when she was fourteen from Aspera, and a goal to relocate Victoria once more, an eighteen year old Kris began to travel to improve in her established skills. The first place she headed was to Taverley to work with the druids in perfecting her summoning skils. Her first attempt in actually summoning went terribly wrong, which ended up in her losing control of her familar after a sudden panic and being clawed by the thing which left her with a neck wound. This for a while scared her off from her hobby, and she started to learn about mixing potions. She did this for around a year before gaining the courage to attempt to summon again, this time she kept control and a few months later managed to summon her second familar. Cheerful about her achievement, she left and travelled to the Khardian desert. A few weeks after her depature from the Taverley, Kris found herself entering the city of Al Kharid. She became distracted by the culture of the place until she found her new teacher. Her new teacher was strict during her training, and quite a bit of it included training in the middle of the desert, as she was told it enhanced her skill with Pyromancy working under the heat of the sun. The time she spent in the desert was some of her least faveroite memories, as most of it included having to fight off the animals that wandered around the Kharidian desert or bandits that she happened to bump into. She was relieved that once she passed her exam and was sent back to Misthalin. For the next year, Kris spent her time between the Wizard tower and the Aspera tower to once more train with water magic and ice magic. During this time nothing significant happened, and she just carried on refing her skills. Then on her twenty first birthday, she travelled once more heading into Anglia and then into Misthalin the only location where she hadn't searched for Victoria, where her travelling was cut short due to the Vyre invasion that was occuring within Misthalin. Family Reunion Kris decided to finally teleport back to Arenvale, hoping that she'd be able to attend the school her father worked in. She entered the city and was greeted by her dad. After a warm welcome back from her dad, she was told that her older brother was in the city so she immediatly went to the general store and collected some paint and found her brothers room, and quickly tipped the contents of the pink paint bucket onto his door. To her joy, it turned out her father was right about her brothers whereabouts and she finally reunited with him after years of being seperated, they quickly caught up and Kris was then sent room searching in the insitute. After settling in, she went venturing though Arenvale, bumping into Gabriel and a few other distant relatives and she began to travel around again, meeting with new members. During one trip to Draynor she managed to reunite with her older sister who was living there, unfortunatly her older brother came in and the reunion of the siblings didn't go exactly well as Kris and Ara quickly began to argue after Arathorn made a very dark joke which ended up with Ara being slapped which forced Selene to break up the argument between the two. Ara quickly left afterwards, and after a brief goodbye Kris followed. Soon afterwards, Kris went to the Sanctum to search for a cousin she had been told of, Jade Everric, who she quickly met with Gabriel and offered her a chance to return to Yanille. However she chose to remain in the Sanctum to continue her job as a bar tender. 'Family Problems' CANNOT REMEMBER PLEASE HOLD 'More travelling' MEMORY IS NOPING THIS AS WELL Skills. Summoning Summoning was always something Kristina had a good talent for, she is currently able to summon numerous things however prefers to use a Spirit wolf, sometimes as one of her many tools when it comes to joking around with people. However when forced into battle Kristina will utilise it to her advantage and at this point prefers to use sprits such as a Spirit Kyatt, though she prefers to use these very rarely. She is nearly always seen with pouches and hates having to rid of them. She is currently still training summoning and is currently training in ultilising Summoning in a much more dark manner out of curiousity in where her ability could take her. 'Elemental magic' Fire magic was the first element that Kris ever practised under the teachers of the wizard tower, she had a definite talent for it and could easily manipulate from a surprisingly young age. Once she began travelling between institutes, she began to practise with water magic, which soon became her strongest element even though she had started with pyromancy. She is also currently learning ice magic to use both offensive and defensive in combat. . 'Other magic' Kris has a fairly good grasp on healing magics, however the way she heals wounds causes the pain to be dispersed into different parts of the bodies, therefore though the wounded area would be functional once more, there would be milder pain throughout the body. As a result, Kris has still also relies on natural ways of healing along with the magical side of healing. She has a good grasp in teleportation and also binding. Due to her Lunar clan heritage she can use telekinesis and telepathy. 'Herbelore' She learned this during her time in Taverley and mostly uses it to make healing and sleeping potions to sell or use for herself. She can usually be seen with vials on her belt which contain self made enhancing potions or her usual healing potions. Non magical combat As Kris is not one for work-out, or training on physical ablities, her range of skill with non-magical combat is limited. She carries around with her a hunting dagger and sometimes if worse comes to worse, she'll carry around a hunting bow for protection, however it with the bow it takes her a long time to aim with accuracy so she dislikes having to use it. Trivia *Kristina was present at the birth of her distant cousins Gabriel and Arkaevum. *Though being the near complete opposite of her brother, she still maintains a close bond with him and even though she enjoys teasing him, cares for him greatly. *She never shows mercy when it comes to pranking and teasing others. *She avoids eating meat most of time but will eat it if she really has to. *She is unfortunately much skinnier and shorter than most of her family. *She is allergic to most types of chocolate and some types of fish. *Her skill in drawing is quite good, and she also has some talent while playing the piano; Category:Protagonist Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Summoners Category:Everric Family Category:Battlemage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Good Category:Godless Category:Humans Category:Moon Clan Category:Lunar Mages Category:Characters Category:Kandarin